Harry Potter, the chronicle of Jupiter Black
by TheEmporerofDerekan
Summary: So what if James Potter had a two siblings, Lilith and William? read the story to fing out more!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Chronicles of Jupiter: The Sorcerer's stone

Prologue:

It was his 11th birthday, June 17, 1991. His name was Jupiter Black, son of Sirius Black the third and Lilith Black(nee Potter). He was the only heir to the house of Black (aside from his father). He also lived with Harry Potter. Yes that Harry Potter. He had since he was six. His Father, Mother and Uncle Moony (Remus Lupin) had saved him from his horrible uncle and Aunt, Vernom and Petunia Dursley along with their horrible son, Dudley. He also lived with his father and Mother (obviously) and Remus Lupin, how he and Harry called Uncle Moony. So when his father went to the house James and Lily where he was shocked to see it in ruins, already there was his brother in law, William Potter. He told Sirius that he needed to do something, so he did. Let me just say he is important later.

Let me clarify some stuff for you, he lives in Potter Manor where his father has always considered it his true home. Most of the other Potter and Black properties were rented out except Black Manor, as a safe house in case something really bad happened. He and his cousin Harry had love hearing stories about the Marauders.

This year they knew was the year they went to Hogwarts. There were four houses, Gryffindor, where you go if you are brave, daring, had nerve and were chivalries. Hufflepuff, where you go if you where loyal. Played fair and were tolerant. Ravenclaw were you were wit full, creative and wise. And Slytherine. Where you go if you are ambitious, clever, cunning and resourceful. Those are the four houses. Harry thinks he will go to Gryffindor because that is where every Potter has ever gone and were his mother went. Jupiter isn't as sure thou. His father went to Gryffindor but the rest of the blacks went to Slytherine and he thinks it can't be all bad after all, Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) went to Slytherine w and she ended up marrying a Muggle-borne.

So let the story begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, Chronicles of Jupiter: The Sorcerer's stone

Happ Birthday Jupiter!:

"Hello Pup!" In an exited and cheerful mood." Happy Birthday"

"Uhh!" Said Jupiter in a less than cheerful mood,"It's to bloody early!"

Oh I quise you don't want your presenta."Said Sirius in a sarcastic voice. "I guise we need to throw it away. So sad..."

"Wait! I'm getting up." Said Jupiter in a annoyed and unhappy mood.

"Don't be sad! It's your birthday Pup!" Said Sirius in an excited mood.

"Ok" Said Jupiter as he was yawning.

When he was done yawning he said." Ok, I'll go downstairs now"

"Ok" He said in a cheerful mood." By the way, happy Birthday."

"APPY BIRTHDAY JUPITER! " Yelled every one.

"Thanks everyone" In sincere voice while blushing.

"Don't mention it." Said Lupin." Said Lupin. "Were family. That is our job proscription"

"He's right" Said Lilith Black in a motherly voice." That is what family and by extesion parents do for each other."

Then Lala, how was one of their house elves."What does Master Black want for breakfasr?"

Jupiter anwered. "May I have a Belgian Waffle with syrup and bacon?"

Lala replied " Of course Master Black."

"Bloody Brilliant!" Jupiter said cheerfully.

While they were eating he asked." So dad, I heard you've been made a Aouror Commander. Which I heard is verry high up. Is that true?"

Sirius said cheerfully." Yes, I have! They say it is only a matter of time before I am made Head Aouror!

Remus said." No, not really becouse if I remember correctly you were one one of the biggest trouble makers with James, not that I should talk, after all I also joined in you guys with pranking."

"Ucle Moony, how was school like?" Asked Jupiter.

"'ll tell you later." Said Remus.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Sirius said.

"Guise where we are going for your birthday Pup!" Sirius said cheerfully voice. "It's Diagon Ally!"

A.N. From now on there will be alot of swearing. Unfortully we will skip there visit to Diagon Ally exept for when he gets a pet. Cunstructive critism is encouraged.


End file.
